Miai
by DephsXylex
Summary: Sora is forced into a miai  arranged marriage  with Matt at fourteen, even though she want's to be with Tai. Sorato to Taiora.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Digimon is not owned by me.

"Flour, butter, sugar, chocolate chips, eggs... I think I got it all in there," I muttered to myself under my breath as I stirred the gooey mess together. It was December and I was getting ready for Matt's concert at the wharf. I had been planning on making cookies for that special someone and asking him out tonight. I had been waiting for him to do it, but I was sick of that. If I waited too much longer than some other girl might snatch him up.

"Oh Sora, are you making cookies? I can't wait to eat some of them! What a pleasant surprise!" I spun around to find that my 'kaasan had walked into the room. She was supposed to be at the flower shop until after I left and I thought I would be baking alone.

"I, uh, they're not for us," I stuttered out, blushing madly. I did not want to endure the questions that were to be forthcoming. No one knew about this because I didn't want it to blow up in my face and have to deal with everyone's pity.

"Oh? Are they for a boy?" I just shrugged, hoping to avoid any more questions. Unfortunately, 'Kaasan squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. "Is it the Ishida boy? He is such a nice boy and he already has money coming in at fourteen. Fourteen!"

"What? No, he's not-" I stopped myself, realizing what I just said and mentally facepalmed. I had just walked straight into that trap. "They're for Taichi, Okaasan. Yagami Taichi."

'Kaasan shook her head, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. "That's not going to work, Sora. Go and put those in the oven and come sit with me at the table. We need to talk."

I nodded, too worked up from the adrenaline flush to say anything else. I turned back around to the dough that I had just mixed, suddenly wanting nothing to do with it. I knew better than to argue with what I had been told and finished putting them on trays before sticking them in the oven, still hoping that they'd make it to their intended destination when they were done. After washing my hands, I went into the living room, where Okaasan was sitting on the couch waiting for me. I sat down next to her nervously, feeling like I did when Tai and I got caught doing something especially bad. We had grown up since our adventures in the Digital World though and were far more mature, even if we did sometimes have some wild times.

"Sora, a few years ago, after your adventures in the Digital World, your otousan and I decided that we were concerned about your future love interests. Seeing how we no longer lived in the same city, let alone house, we decided that it might be better if you had a miai and started looking to set one up for you."

At her words, I coughed and sputtered, trying to get my mouth to work with no discernible noises coming out.

"A miai?" I finally managed to choke out. "Those are for older women who can't find a husband on their own, not for someone that's young and still has a chance!"

"Miai's can be for anyone of any age. Anyways, we found out that Natsuko and Hiroaki also wanted to look into arranging one for their eldest, Yamato. After discussing it at length, we decided that it might be best for the two of you to be married. Yamato comes from a good family and his band is already so successful too. He's proven that he's self sufficient and you have the flower shop, so you'll be ok. We were hoping that this would happen naturally, but you've always been so attached to Taichi. There's just no way that you were ever going to find your way to Yamato and Tai, well, Tai just doesn't seem to be going far in life, Sora. Once he's done with soccer, he's used up. He'll just be a drain on you."

I sat silently for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts. My brain was moving so fast that there wasn't any way I could form a coherent sentence. Eventually, my anger took over, quieting my thoughts.

"What if Matt and I don't want to be married? Did any of you think about how Matt and I would feel? Did any of you consider that we might want to find our own partners and get married just like everybody else does, including you, 'Tousan, Natsuko and Hiroaki? It may not have worked out for you guys, but maybe him and I could find someone that we really love and go on from there. And Tai, how could you? What have any of the Yagami's ever done to you? Even if Tai doesn't get to the point of going pro, he's going to do something and do something big. He's a natural leader. He can do whatever he puts his mind to!" I yelled at my okaasan.

"Sora, would you please calm down. Yamato is the option that I thought you would have been most interested in. If you'd rather, you can choose from other men that are entering miai's. As for Tai, he's not a bad boy, it's that he's still just a boy. He doesn't see things as he needs to to make you what you need. Who knows where he'll end up." I glared, giving my okaasan the best stink eye I could muster. I didn't really get to employ it much though, my kitchen timer went off and scared me. "Go do whatever you need to to those cookies. I'd like for you to go and give them to Matt tonight, unless you want to take your chances with the other fish in the miai sea that is. I think you'll be better off with Yamato though, so please consider it."

Before I could even open my mouth, 'Kaasan had walked away, leaving through the front door. I sat there for a moment, dumbfounded, but then the timer beeped again. Not wanting the cookies I had worked so hard to bake to go to waste, I went and took them out of the oven and carefully put them on cooling racks, no matter how badly I just wanted to trash the place. It would do me no good and just end in me being in serious trouble. It didn't make the want and the anger bubbling inside of me any less though.

How had I ended up as a girl in a miai? They were for older women and men that couldn't find anyone else and wanted to have children. I was young and had someone that, in my heart, I knew was the right man for me. I wasn't going to ever find out though; I had been forbidden and it hurt to even think about.

On the other hand, at least I wasn't being asked to marry some asshole. Matt was a fairly decent guy. Of the Chosen other than Tai, Matt would be my second choice. There were other guys that I would prefer to be with well before him, but it wasn't like I was going to be dating Izzy or something. Matt and I got along pretty well and, since we almost had to, we could probably make things work out. Maybe if I did what Okaasan asked of me and it didn't work out then I'd be allowed to date who I wanted.

With a sigh, I made my decision. It was easier than fighting with both of my parents. Maybe they were right and I should be entering into an arranged marriage. Even if Matt wasn't who I loved, he was someone that I could no doubt make it work with. After wrapping my cookies, I headed out the door to what I hoped wasn't a huge mistake.

"Sora, wait up!" I cringed as I heard the voice, but looked over anyways. My day had gotten slightly better after leaving to go meet up with everyone due to the addition of Biyomon, but it was difficult to see Tai, knowing the cookies that had been in my bag all along were meant for him and going to his best friend. I'd ducked out pretty quickly after that in hopes that I'd be able to avoid him, but he found me anyways.

"Oh, Tai..." I blushed, trying to subtly hide the package from him, but something so large and green was hard to hide.

"Something smells good!" Augumon said sniffing the air, cuing Gabumon to come out of Matt's dressing room, making the awkwardness of this situation skyrocket quickly.

"Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him. Mmmm."

Biyomon said something after that, but I tuned them out after Gabumon's words, instead focusing on not losing it with Tai right here in front of me.

"So, um, Sora, are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean, not that it matters to me, just wondering."

I felt my stomach drop to my feet. Finally, after all of these years, Tai was asking me out and I had to shoot him down. I opened my mouth, unsure of what to say and had a lie just come tumbling out. "No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards."

I giggled nervously as I watched Tai's face fall and wished that there was some way that all of this could have been avoided. Why Tai had chosen today of all days was beyond me. Yet again, why my Okaasan had to choose today of all days to come home early and block me from dating him was beyond me.

"Oh, I see. Matt, huh?" he said, trying to be brave and not show his disappointment. I brought my hand up to my mouth, my stomach suddenly not feeling so well. Tai took a few steps forward, patting me on the shoulder.

"It's ok."

I looked at him, trying to keep my sadness and tears far enough at bay so that he wouldn't notice that anything was wrong. "You're not mad at me, Tai?"

"No, of course not," he said, grin breaking out across his face as he shoved me into Matt's dressing room. "Now get in there and say hi to Matt for me."

I looked back at him for a second, the guilt and pain of what I was doing sitting on me like a brick, even if it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been.

"Thanks Tai."

"The least you could do is leave us the cookies!" Augumon said, diffusing the situation slightly and making me smile.

"I'll tell you what, I'll make some special ones for you." The words felt like razors coming out of my mouth, but I was determined not to let any of this get to me. It wouldn't do to let Matt see me crying over all of this. I would need Tai's courage to get me through this. Either that or I needed my sense of when to flee to tell me to get the hell out of there and into the dressing room, which I quickly did.

It was the hardest thing that, in my fourteen years of life, I had ever had to do.

A/n: This chapter was longer than I thought, that's for sure. Anyways, this is coming to you via the holiday season! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and any other holidays that your religion may celebrate (Sorry, I'm not up to date on all of them). Still, I've been wanting to write this for a while and thought that a fifteen day speed write after National Novel Writing Month shouldn't be an issue (I wrote eleven thousand words the last day and thirty five thousand the last week. I was determined to make it and I did.) This chapter isn't my favorite, but i was bound by the show. I will be for the next chapter too, but then I'll be on my own. I should also mention that this is completely canon! I'm excited about this and that Matt isn't a dick in this one. Please, review and tell me how I'm doing and cheer me on!- Dephs


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Digimon is not owned by me

Matt looked up from where he sat in the corner, shirtless, guitar slung across his lap. "Sora, I wasn't expecting you."

Both of us blushed, realizing that he wasn't quite as decent as expected. I shrugged it off though. Just because I had never seen Matt shirtless before didn't mean I hadn't seen plenty of other men without them. I had played soccer for many years after all.

"I wanted to see how you were doing before the concert. Make sure that you were ready and everything." Suddenly, I was more nervous than I had expected. There were some things in this plan that I couldn't account for. What if his parents hadn't told him about our impending miai? If he rejected me then this was going to be very awkward. Yet again, it would also be awkward if he didn't reject me and found out later I had been forced into it. Either way, it wasn't my place to tell him.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. Something smells delicious. Did you bring me something?" he asked, flashing that famous Ishida grin at me. Unfortunately, it didn't have the proper effect on me and just made my heartache for the big goofy grin of the man who had just shoved me in here.

"Yeah, I made some chocolate chip cookies for you, to make sure that you had enough food in your stomach to play," I said, moving the green and red box towards him. He happily took it and opened it grabbing one of the top cookies and taking a bite, slowly chewing it.

"Absolutely delicious, but I expect no less from a great woman like you." I could feel my cheeks turn red. Matt was obviously flirting with me. There was no way that Matt's parents hadn't told him. He would never be so forward with a girl otherwise.

"There nothing special," I said with a laugh, wanting to get off of the subject of the blasted discs of love my love for my best friend, feelings that he had just basically told me he returned. "Anyways, I was just wondering if you were busy after your concert? I thought maybe we could go get some coffee or something."

Matt cocked an eyebrow at me. "Are you asking me on a date, Sora?"

I nodded and looked down, not daring to say anything. If I opened my mouth I might start breaking down.

"Of course I'll go with you. It would be my honor. Just find me after the concert. I'm going to have to get ready now, so I'll see right when we're done, ok?" he said as he placed his guitar down on the floor next to him and stood up.

"Yeah, I'll see you as soon as the shows done." Without wasting a second, I was hauling ass out of the door and into the line to get into the show. It was going to be a long night for me.

-

"Sora, hey, Sora!" I stopped, turning around to see that Yamato was there behind me, huffing and puffing to catch up. I had gotten three quarters of the way home and I was surprised that he had caught up. I only lived a few blocks from where the concert was, but it was far enough to really count on catching up with someone.

"Hey Matt, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you for a second. I'm sorry that our plans got messed up and I wanted to see if maybe you could reschedule for tomorrow night? I'll take you out for dinner instead to make up for it."

I smiled at him. He had really been looking forward to our date, so much that he ran to catch up with me when he could have just as easily have called me or messaged my D-Terminal.

"You don't have to take me out to dinner. It wasn't like you made the Digimon attack."

"No worries," he said with a shrug. "Se made quite a bit off of that gig. I can afford it if you'd like and Otousan won't be home until late so I'd probably be eating out anyways. It would be nice to share it with someone."

Matt kindness was overwhelming. It made me feel bad, knowing that he wasn't who I truly wanted. He would make some woman very happy, given the chance. That woman was never going to get that chance.

"How can I argue with that? I'll go out with you tomorrow night, saying there are no rogue Digimon attacks again."

Matt laughed. "I hope not. Let me walk you the rest of the way home. I know it's right around the corner, but I'll feel safer knowing that you gotten there."

I thought about protesting, but rethought it pretty quickly. It wouldn't hurt to have the blonde boy make sure I made it home today. It would definitely make my 'kaasan happy.

"Sure, that would be nice." Matt beamed at my words, slipping his arm around my shoulder and guiding me down the road. It felt awkward, but I allowed it. It wasn't like it was a long distance or anything and I was going to have to get used to his touch.

He made sure I got inside, saying his goodbyes before heading back to the concert to pack up his gear. I shut the door softly behind, hoping to not have to field any questions about what was going on tonight. I wasn't quiet enough though, as my okaasan was on me like white on rice before I could even take a step.

"Was that Yamato that I saw walking you home? What a gentleman. I take it you gave him the cookies and all went well?"

"Yes, Okaasan. I did as you ask. We're going out for dinner tomorrow night," I said.

"Wonderful! Just as I had hoped. We should celebrate. How about some ice cream or something?" she said, far more excited about my impending relationship with Matt than I was.

"I'm kind of tired. I did have a concert to go to tonight and it takes a lot out of you. I'm going to bed, ok? I'll see you in the morning." I walked away, knowing if I stayed even a second longer that she would try to talk me all night and I definitely didn't want to do that. I just wanted to get away from everything now.

I got to my room, flopping down on my bed as soon as I got my coat off, not bothering to change into my pajamas. As soon as I hit the bed, I began to cry and didn't stop until I fell asleep.

A/n: I missed yesterday (between working and my brother's divorce, I was too tired to finish that chapter), so it's up tonight and today's will be up tomorrow morning so that I can get tomorrow's up tomorrow night. I've got some great reviews and hope to keep them rolling in.

Reviews!

Digi Yo- It is illegal to marry at fourteen in Japan. Sora's mom just thought it would be better not to have her get attached to someone just to find out that she was going to be marrying Matt. It would have been awful for both Tai and Sora if they had thought that they were going to be able to get married and have kids and then find out it was quite the opposite. You either have to be sixteen or eighteen to marry in Japan.

Koumiloc- There will be a slight mentioning of Koumi. I have another fluffy thing I'm hoping to put up for Christmas that is Koumi and I'll keep you posted about it.

The New Mandalord- Would you actually believe that I could do that? O_o I'm so good at writing Matt as a dick. It'll be good a good challenge.

Shadowmario3- I'm not one hundred percent sure whether or not Matt knows yet. I have one chapter that I'm not sure which way I want to go with yet, but I'll figure it out soon. As for Tai, he's taking it in strides, I'm sure. Tai generally bounces back pretty quickly.

Tiger7290- It is definitely early in the fic, but I hope you continue to enjoy it. There's a lot more to come with this leading up to Christmas. Thanks for being my first review!  
>Vigatus- Bahahahaha! Win! You get a point for that, for sure.<p>

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Digimon is not owned by mThe door creaked open behind me and I smiled. Matt had made it home for our anniversary. He had said that he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it, but sure enough, he had. We had been together for six years after all.

I said goodbye to Taichi and closed out of my Facebook, getting up and smoothing out my clothing. Matt still wasn't the man of my dreams, but he did take care of me and was a good man overall.

"Sora, are you home?" he yelled from the doorway.

"In the bedroom, Matt," I called back. Moments later the blonde head bobbed into view.

"Let's get ready really quick. I have some plans for us," he said, winking at me before walking over to the closet and pulling out some nice blue jeans and dark blue button up shirt. I looked at what I was wearing, deciding that the pants were appropriate, but my shirt needed to be changed to a better one. I looked and found a cute top, one that had grey and green stripes. I dug out my nice brown winter jacket and threw it on, putting on matching gloves, hat and scarf. By the time I was done, Matt had on his winter clothes and grabbed my hand, acting like an excited toddler over what was going on tonight.

"Come on or we'll miss our arrangements," he said, pulling me out the door. I was utterly befuddled. Matt wasn't known for having this type of attitude towards anything. I had known him for almost ten years and never once had I seen him excited about anything.

There was no time to ask either, as soon as we were out the door, he had me in the car, speeding off towards whatever place Matt had planned.

The next ten minutes were spent with Matt driving with a smug look on his face, while I asked him questions that he refused to answer. I sighed, about to give up, when we pulled in at the docks, the same docks that we had been at six years earlier when we started dating.

I turned to ask him why it was we were here, but he was already out of the driver's seat, wrenching the door off of it's hinges almost to open it for me. He was acting more like Tai than Matt.

"Matt, slow down. What are we doing here? It's Sunday, nothing is going on here tonight."

"I know, I'll explain when we get inside. Hurry though, it's cold."

I let Matt take me by the hand and lead me inside the building. I was worried about his plans at this point, but was careful not to show it. I had a feeling that what was about to happen wasn't something that I was going to be thrilled about.

We got inside and down to the stage without a word, nervousness gnawing at the inside of my stomach. Sitting there was a small table set for two, the table set with a beautiful red cloth and nice dishes, the kind of things you would expect from an expensive restaurant. There was even a candle in the center of what looked to be a centerpiece from my okaasan's shop.

"It looks great, Matt," I breathed out, barely able to get the words from my mouth. I didn't want tonight to be the night he did this. I couldn't even think of the dreaded m word. It was too soon to think about it, too soon for this to be happening. I had to keep calm though. I couldn't be sure that's what the plan was. He could just want to give me a nice dinner for our anniversary and thought that this would be a sentimental place to do it. I took a deep breath, then let it out. No need to stress over something that hadn't happened yet.

"Everything ok, babe? You seem a little tense," Matt said, looking a little concerned. I silently cursed. I was generally really good at keeping my true feelings away from Matt, but I was just a little too obvious this time.

"No, I'm just confused. Why are we here, Matt? Seems like an odd place to come for our anniversary and all," I lied, paying close attention to my facial features and my pitch. No need to take chances.

"I was just thinking the other day about how I never got to give you the proper date that I promised you six years ago. I figured I owed you with interest too and maybe it would be best to redo the entire night. Taking you out for coffee is not nearly enough for our six year anniversary." I relaxed at his explanation. Maybe Matt wasn't going to pop the question on me tonight. This seemed like a fairly cute and straight forward thing for me for our anniversary and was a pleasant surprise, nothing more.

"How did you get this place? It's not exactly like it's something easy to rent out," I asked, truly interested in how he pulled this off.

Matt shrugged. "I just told him we'd do a show here. We've played here a number of times in the past anyways and we always love a good Odaiba show. That's enough about that though, let's eat. I'm starving and I'm not sure how long the food will stay warm."

We made our way down to the stage and I sat down while Matt pulled a thermal bag out from under the table. From it he started pulling what looked to be homemade dishes that he had been keeping hot.

"I borrowed Takeru's kitchen. I'm hoping that everything is good," he said as he placed a piece of steak on my plate, followed by a potato and some salad. Matt had gotten into American food recently and was always trying to incorporate new things into it.

When he was done he sat down and we began to eat. The food was absolutely delicious and we talked about how life had been in the time we'd been away. The longer we ate, the more I relaxed. The meal really was no different than one hundred others we'd had, including the one the day after the concert. The food was better than he'd been able to afford that night, but otherwise it was just another dinner out.

"Ok, now this was all about fixing that night, so we need a concert. Now, the rest of the guys aren't here, but I brought my guitar and I've got a few acoustic tracks I'd like to play." Matt stood up, grabbing his chair and pulling it back a few feet before going to the back of the stage and grabbing his guitar.

For the next half hour, Matt played various songs of the Teenage Wolves. The last song he played happened to be the last song that they played that night. It was a sweet and romantic gesture and by the end of it, I was swaying with the music and humming along. It was nice to have your own personal concert and I had grown to love music after four years with Yamato.

"You ready to go, babe?" Matt asked. My head snapped up. I was still lost in the music that he had quit playing minutes ago.

"Where are we going?" I asked, still in a trance.

"I do believe I owe you coffee," Matt said, winking at me. I blushed, embarrassed that I had forgotten about what was going on. Coffee sounded like a great idea, just what I needed to clear my head.

"I've still got the moves to make you blush, eh? Always a good sign," Matt said, grinning from ear to ear. His misunderstanding made my face heat up even more, reminding me of all the times in the past that he had misunderstood the same response. It was generally due being embarrassed about doing something he suggested, especially in the bedroom. I had managed to avoid sex so far, citing the want to wait until we were married, but there was only so much I could do otherwise.

In order to shake off the thoughts, I stood up, grabbing Matt's hand and pulling. "You always have had a way with the ladies, Matt. Remember how Jun used to fawn over you?"

"Oh Jesus. She just wouldn't stop. I wasn't sure that she would give up even when we got together. I thought I might have to get a restraining order," he said, his face disgusted by the thought. "Luckily, she got the message and left me alone and started stalking someone else."

"Really?" I asked. I had never paid much attention to what Jun did after she got out of the lives of Matt and I. I didn't much care one way or another, so long as she wasn't making my life any more miserable than it already was.

"Yeah, she went after one of the guys in Shin's band. Guess he was actually into her too. Last I knew they were together still, but that was a year or two ago."

I nodded, not sure what else to say until we got outside and Matt and I began tugging each other in the opposite directions.

"Hey, I thought we'd walk. It's a little cold, but I think it'll be ok. It'll be like how we would have had to have done it when we were fourteen, keeping each other warm and all," Matt said.

"Oh, uh, sure. That sounds like a great plan," I replied, trying to keep the uncertainty out of my voice. It was always awkward for me to be too close to Matt for too long. It had gotten a lot easier over the years to force myself into it, but right after he came back from a lengthy trip it was just that much harder.

"If you think it's too cold then I'll be more than happy to drive, I just thought you might want to spend the time together."

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it. A walk sounds nice though. We haven't done that in quite a while."

"I know. We got older, learned to drive and got a car. Most the time it's great, but sometimes I miss having to walk places with you."

"I don't. Most of ours fights were when we were walking. We almost never fought except for when we were walking somewhere," I said with a laugh. Yamato snorted at me.

"We only fought because you were wrong," he said, giving me a sly grin.

"Trying to restart the tradition, eh?" I said, bumping him. "I thought you wanted this to be a nice night."

"Oh, fine then. Why don't we just have a nice quiet walk? We can't be fighting if we aren't talking."

"Good idea," I said. Matt and I didn't seem to have a lot in common past Digimon. We spent a lot of time just quietly sitting together and enjoying the company. It didn't hurt that Matt spent a lot of time out of town either. Our relationship went pretty well specifically because of how little time we had to spend together.

It didn't tae us long to get to the cafe and order two frappe whatevers (Matt knew what to order me, I never could make heads or tails of the strange Italian words) and a small red velvet cupcake to split. Matt excused himself to the restroom as soon as we had a seat and I sighed a heavy sigh of relief as soon as he was out of earshot. The night was almost over and it didn't seem as though there would be any other major things, leaving me to check this off as another nice evening.

"Ma'am?" I glanced over, seeing a very young and very nervous looking barrista standing next to me with two disposable coffee cups in her hand.

"Oh, thanks. Just set the other one down in front of me. He'll be back in just a second. He just went to the bathroom." She nodded quickly then skittered off back to her post. Her behavior seemed a little strange, but I decided she was probably just new, instead turning to my caramel vanilla mocha deliciousness and inhaling deeply and savouring the scent. I only got a second to this before I was rudely interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

I own my eyes to tiny angry slits for a moment before I realized what was in front of me and had them shocked open.

"Matt, what are you doing?" I chocked out. The blonde was in front of me, down on one knee with a cupcake in his hands. The cupcake was the red velvet with white chocolate icing that we had ordered, but instead of stopping there, there was red spun sugar on top with a ring in the center.

"Sora, we've been together since we were fourteen. We've managed to stay together through high school, college and my bands tours, even living together. More importantly though, we've saved the world. We had help, but we managed to come out of it together and we managed to come out of it with a bond that no one else can imagine. Sora, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you become my wife?"

Somewhere behind me I heard the barrista from earlier squeal as my mouth opened and closed without sound. I had thought I was in the clear, but I was very wrong.

"I, I..." I paused, stopping myself from saying what I instinctively thought should be coming out of my mouth. I took a deep breath, making it a point in my head to change the second word from can't. "I will, Matt. I'll be your wife."

The whole coffee shop started clapping as Matt grabbed me and kissed me gently before carefully taking the ring out from the center of all of the sugar and sliding it on my finger. I looked down at the simple band, merely a small diamond set between two gold bands. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry and not to extravagant. It still weighed heavily on my finger and my conscious, reminding me of a future I didn't want.

A/n: I feel I should explain why I didn't get this story up in it's entirety for Christmas, like I was trying. First, I hurt my back really bad. I couldn't even walk one day it hurt so much and then doing simple tasks was bothering it. Once I finally got better, it was Christmas and I had to spend it with my boyfriends family, so I couldn't very well get any of it done. The day after Christmas, I got some terrible news about my dad getting injured and being in the hospital. Since then my life has been a whirlwind of flying across the country to be at his bedside as he died and dealing with the aftermath. I wanted to get this finished, but it just hasn't been in the cards. I'm very sorry for this and I can't really say that I'm going to be able to fix this promptly either, but I am planning on finishing this story as soon as I can, I promise. I'm just going to need you guys to bear with me. Again, I apologize for not getting this done sooner.

Hope you guys all had a great holiday though and you continue to read.

Dephs

Reviews!

ShadowMario3- Thanks for the review. They have hit it off some, but he's not who Sora actually wants, so it's going to get interesting.

Koumiloccness- Sorry I didn't get that one shot out yet, but it should be out soon.

DigiYo- Yeah, I feel pretty bad for Sora. Has to suck to be forced into something like this.

Vigatus- Unfortunately, Sora isn't letting anyone know about what's going on. She's always been the type to kind of hide her problems from the world. I would love it if Tai could just go in and rip her apart instead.

Odinson83- I think Sora gives in to her mom a lot in 02. I mean, she's playing tennis instead of soccer and she's acting a lot more girly than I ever would have thought from her in 01 and those were things that her mom wanted from her. Seems like she took the 'she's just looking out for me' thing a little too far, even in the show. She could try that plan, but I'm pretty sure it would probably have just gotten her in trouble. Her mom doesn't seem to want her with Tai regardless of the miai. Basically, she's looking out for her daughter's financial needs and not her emotional ones. I would probably have just gone along with it too, but I wouldn't exactly make like happy. You'll notice later how what happened affected their relationship, I promise. It should be pretty interesting.

dbzgtfan2004- Thanks for the review. Taiora is the best.

Supershooter- Yeah, I would be pretty upset if someone tried to arrange a marriage for me without my consent. Hope you continue to enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Digimon is not owned by me.

"Oh Sora, you're finally getting married!" Mimi gushed. "I thought you were going to be engaged for forever! When you told me you were getting married, I knew it would be a while, but I wasn't expecting four years! Especially when you landed such a catch. You know, I always thought you'd be with Taichi, but Matt, Matt just seems to work for you. He's just the yin to your yang..."

Mimi continued to prattle on about the wedding, but I ignored her in favor of moping silently. I had been secretly hoping to just be engaged until I died, and I had made it four years without incident, until last month my okaasan made it quite clear that if I wasn't married quickly then there would be repercussions. Knowing that she would make good on her word, I had gotten the wedding planned immediately. I had gone so far as to tell everyone that we had to get it done quickly because I was worried we'd always be too busy if we didn't rush it.

"Sora? Are you listening?" Mimi asked me, snapping me out of my pity party.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted. What?"

"Your okaasan wants to talk to you, so the rest of us are going to go finish getting ready in the other room," Mimi squeezed my shoulder before dragging Hikari and Miyako out of the room with her. I almost asked them to stay, knowing my okaasan wouldn't say anything too terrible in front of them, but I also didn't want the others to pick up on anything about this being forced. No need to air the dirty laundry after all, not after this many years.

I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself. This day was going to be difficult enough without my okaasan's scrutiny.

"Sora, you chose a lovely day for the wedding. It will be absolutely splendid!" my okaasan chirped, hugging me tightly. I stiffened in her grasp. I could only put up so much of a charade in one day and I still had a whole wedding to get through.

"Let's not pretend I want to be here. We're alone now, there's no one to keep a charade up for. You told me that I was to choose a day. I did. I'm here. I'm going to do what I have to. Just please, don't act like the last ten years I've been with Matt were up to me." A look of anger crossed my okaasan's face, but smoothed over quickly.

"It's for the best, Sora. Now please, go out there, get married and, for the love of God, don't embarrass anyone." With that she left, leaving me completely alone in the room to stew in my anger.

"Yeah, best not to embarrass you."

I looked across the aisle at Yamato, wishing to be anywhere else, or at least with someone else. Matt had wanted an Americanized wedding and so here I was, dressed in a dress instead of a kimono and just feeling silly overall. This wasn't even close to what I would have wanted. It was too big, too bold and too girly.

Matt flashed me a smile as the officiate began to speak. I ignored it, not being in the least bit concerned with this portion of the wedding. The only part I was interested in was the massive quantity of alcohol I was going to down as soon as it was over.

Unable to look at Matt anymore, I looked around. It didn't take me long to regret this course of actions as my eyes drifted across Tai and how miserable he was. Yes, he looked like he was ok, but if you looked into his eyes you could tell that he would rather be anywhere else. Between his recent break-up with his long term girlfriend and my sneaking suspicion that it was because he never fully got over me, I was surprised he was able to even fake being happy. I wanted to reach out and hold him, tell him I'd rather be with him too, but that would be unfair to everyone who was here, including Tai. Even though I wanted to be with him, I couldn't. No amount of making an ass of myself could fix that.

"I do." The words caught my attention and brought it back to what was going on in front of me. The moment I had been dreading for years was finally upon me.

"Takenouchi Sora, do you take Yamato to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I took a deep breath in, preparing myself for what I was about to say. I opened my mouth, but no sound escaped. I silently cursed myself as I could feel my okaasan's gaze boring deep inside of me, searing my soul with hell fire.

"I do," I managed to squeak out after only a moment, my instinct for survival overriding my instinct to not marry someone I didn't love. The pain dissipated quickly after that, leaving me with the soul crushing numbness of realizing that I was married to Matt.

The room erupted into a whirlwind around me as Matt and I kissed before he led me down to our table (I definitely wasn't there enough to take myself to it). I sat in a daze for a moment as I waited for all of this to make sense before Tai did the best thing imaginable and grabbed my hand, shoving a glass of wine in it. I did my best to smile at him before taking a long draft of it, the first of many.

A/n: Really short chapter, mostly because I'm against Sorato enough to have issues writing this. Next chapter will be better though. It'll be the end of me having to write it (although not quite the beginning of Taiora).

Destened-Star-Girl- Thanks! Glad you enjoy.

Crazy With Happiness- Tai will be back soon, I promise.

Odinson83- Thanks for the condolences. It's really good to hear that your parents won't try to force you into marriage. I'm afraid that my uncle is going to try that with my cousin. She won't have anything to do with it, but that doesn't mean he won't try. He's really hard on her.

Matt will be ok when it comes to the Taiora. He'll know that his marriage is over and all. We've got another time lapse next chapter, then the fun begins.

Digi Yo- No running away, but they'll be together still. You'll find out very soon.

Vigatus- All Tai has to do is make Sora happy to prove her mother wrong. With how miserable she is with Matt, anything probably looks better. Since I'm actually making this canon, Tai isn't going to be a soccer super star, but he is an ambassador and therefore did a lot better for himself than Sora's mom thought.

I liked this chapter it was nicely written. As too the last review I was thinking more along the lines of Tai being the youngest player to turn pro or winning the gold medal at the Olympics for Japan or something like that. Just to show Sora's mother who was truly better. I wasn't suggesting violence.

KoumiLoccness- I don't like Sorato, but I don't understand the huge beef really. Just because I don't agree doesn't mean that they can't like it. I don't like a lot of things that other people like and don't bash on them either.I just don't read the Sorato.

Supershooter- There are always ways to turn things around, trust me. She'll do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Digimon is not owned by me"Airi! Stop flinging your food everywhere!" I yelled, finally snapping at the toddler. She was bound and determined to make sure that the whole house was a filthy wreck and I was having a hard time keeping up with her now that I was showing with the second baby.

Airi looked up at me with her big red eyes before bursting into loud, heavy sobs. Sobs that were nothing more than crocodile tears to get her out of trouble and were never going to fly with me. I had caught on to her game quickly.

Unfortunately, Yamato had not.

"Airi, what's wrong sweetheart?" Yamato said as he scooped her up. He must have bolted down the hall to grab her, as he had been in the bedroom changing after he had gotten off work.

He bounced the baby gently in his arms as she continued to howl and I scowled at Yamato for giving her what she wanted instead of what she needed.

"What happened to her? Is she hurt? Why were you just standing there?" Yamato asked, glaring back as he asked the last question. He was obviously pissed that I wasn't spoiling his child and letting her turn into a brat.

"She was crying because she's in trouble. She's been throwing things all day and I can't keep up while I'm pregnant, especially when this will be the third time that I've scrubbed the walls today." Matt looked down at the child who was still screaming, even though there was absolutely no reason for it. Most eighteen month old children would have forgotten why they were screaming and stopped, but Airi either had an amazing memory or just refused to quit.

"You scared her. She's just a baby, Sora. You have to be easy on them. They don't understand why you're angry," he said, kissing her blonde hair.

"Bullshit. If you hadn't picked her up she'd already be done with her little pity party. That child may have you wrapped around her finger, but I know that when she realizes that she's in trouble and that she's going to be trouble regardless of how much she cries that she'll just stop."

"There's no reason that you need to put her through this extra pain! As long as she's not going to hurt herself, why does it matter if she flings a little food? She'll grow out of it."

"Are you kidding me? What about me having to clean it up? I'm pregnant, Yamato! It takes a lot out of me to have to do everything when she doesn't wreck the house. When she does I just want to keel over at the end of the day," I yelled, frustrated with Matt. He was being a dick about these things and it was happening more and more often these days. It seemed like we were always fighting now.

"You were fine when you were pregnant with Airi! You would clean the whole house, make dinner and still be able to stay up pretty late. You're just using being pregnant as an excuse to be lazy!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Yamato knew he had overstepped his bounds and started trying to back peddle, but there was nothing he could say to redeem himself. I considered rearing back and slapping him, but he was holding Airi and I couldn't take the chance instead I turned around, moving to walk away.

"Wait, Sora, I didn't mean-"

"I want a divorce."

"Don't say anything that you don't mean, Sora. Don't throw away seventeen years over a few fights!"

I spun on my heels, alive with anger.

"This is not just a few fights! This is an every day screamfest about how I'm not raising Airi right or I'm not cleaning the house to your standards or you aren't getting laid enough or any other fucking thing you can think of! I'm not spending any more time in this miserable sham of a marriage. I never wanted this and I'm not going to stay here out of some sort of family honor anymore! I can't stand it anymore. Seventeen years is too long."

Matt gaped at me, surprised at my sudden outburst. "Wha-what are you talking about? Sham marriage? You never wanted this?"

"You don't have to pretend anymore, Yamato. We were set-up. We never wanted any of this, at least I didn't. We didn't have a choice in any of this. We never should have been together." My anger had lessened after my outburst, but was smoldering, just waiting for some more oxygen to set it off again.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Sora? We weren't set up. You brought me cookies and I took you out. You know the rest of the story," Matt said, completely bewildered. My anger drained as I finally realized what happened.

"They never told you, did they? You thought all of this was real. You didn't know that they told me that I had to marry you or marry some random stranger..." I trailed off, having a hard time saying what I knew had to be. I felt awful to have to tell him this, to break apart the last seventeen years of his life.

"Our parents decided that we should be married, Yamato. We were in a miai. I didn't make those cookies for you. They were for someone else. Okaasan told me to give them to you because our parents had decided that we would make a good match and that we were to be married. I'm sorry, Yamato. This has all been a lie, and no one told you."

"Just get out. I don't want to hear your bullshit. My parents would tell me. If you don't love me anymore, fine. Just quit lying."

I nodded. There was no use in arguing with him when my reaction would have probably been worse.

"I'll be bac for Airi in the afternoon," I said as I turned to leave. "I'll have a place and the things she'll need by then."

Matt snorted and I took my leave, only pausing before I shut the door.

"Just make sure you call your parents and ask them, ok?" Before he could answer I shut the door, crying as I walked to my car.

A/n: The end of Sorato! Yay! So, this would have been up sooner, but life got hectic. Between my boyfriend's dad getting bedbugs out of a couch he bought secondhand (and possibly giving them to us) and then some ex drama, it seems like life hasn't let up recently. Luckily for you I've got most of the next chapter written and it will be up in the near future.

Reviews!

Odinson83- That was probably the hardest chapter I've ever had to write, although there's another one that comes close. That's actually why it took so long to get out. Luckily, we're at the beginning of the end ;)

Crazy With Happiness- No Tai swooping in, but I think Sora did ok all on her own anyways. We get to see a lot more of Tai now that the Sorato is over though, thank God.

Vigatus- Sora avoids her mother like the plague, and they've also been known to have conflict in the past. I would probably say that everyone assumes it's normal mother/daughter stuff or it's just because she's under a lot of stress with the wedding. Sora is also kind of trying to play it off so no one finds out. She's not much of one for drama. All Sora wanted was for Matt not to be the one up there. I think she more just wanted to push it through to get her mom off of her back and did whatever was easiest.

TaIoRaFoReVeR523- Yeah, Sora's mom is definitely a bitch. I would have clocked her by now.  
>Tai will be back next chapter. He hasn't been in it much recently because he didn't really belong. Now he's going to in it a lot though. Also, I was referring to the fact that I'm done writing Sorato now. There's a few chapters for bridge, then it's all about the Taiora.<p>

Koumiloccness- I remember when they were big. Those were what we shipped before we knew what shipping was. I'm sure it'll go back to Taiora and then Sorato again before it's all over.

Supershooter- Thanks. I was worried I didn't put enough detail in and it was lacking some, but I did want Sora to be detached too. It's good to see I managed it.

ShadowMario3- I actually hadn't done a lot with Sora's mom after the wedding, but I probably ought to work something out... Hm. I've got a few ideas. Plus, if I do this I'll be at an even fifteen chapters. :D Also, Sorato is over, we'll be seeing Taiora in the near future..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Digimon is not owned by me

I drove around town for an hour, trying to figure out where in all of the world I was going to go. I didn't want to go to a hotel without any bags or anything, they might charge me more thinking that I was a street walker or something and it was too late for me to call most of the people I knew. They all had kids that would be asleep. We had Airi on a later schedule so that she could see Yamato more. I was about to give up hope when a thought finally crossed my mind in the form of a busy haired ambassador.

I plucked my phone from my pocket, choosing his number from the list. After Airi had been born, him and I had lost contact for the most part. With him being a busy ambassador and me having to try and balance chasing my daughter and my business, it had been easy to fall out of touch. All I could do was hope that he was home now.

The phone rang in my ear, causing me to lose hope with each passing buzz. Eventually though, he picked up.

"'H'lo?" he said, sounding out of breath. It made me wonder what he'd been doing.

"Hey Tai, it's Sora," I said, pausing awkwardly. I wasn't sure what to say after that. It seemed kind of unfair for me to ask a favor of him after how little effort I'd made to stay in touch with him.

"Sora! Wow, I wasn't expecting to hear from you, especially this late at night. How are you doing?" he said, sounding exactly like he always did.

"I'm doing. How are you Tai? You sound winded."

"Heh, yeah. I left my cell at home and you called just as Agumon and I were getting home. I made a mad dash to answer it. I'm happy I did. I'm pretty sure you didn't just call for that though. What's going on?"

I sighed. Just like Tai to cut to the chase. He just knew me too well. If I didn't need some help, I would have just emailed him.

"Matt and I got into a fight. I need a place to stay for the night. I don't have Airi with me, so you don't have to worry about her. I just need a couch or something to crash on. I'm really sorry to ask, I just don't know where else to go."

"Hey, no problem. You know that I'm always here if you need me. I think I can do you a little better than the couch too. I'm making enough money that I have a guest room. It's not quite as big as what you're used to, but I'm sure it'll be ok. Do you know where I live?"

I paused, realizing that just how far apart Tai and I had grown. I had absolutely no idea where he was living, if he was even in Tokyo.

"Not a clue. Are you even still in Tokyo? We've talked so little recently..." I trailed off, not wanting to admit how little I knew my best friend now.

"Of course! Do you really think I'd move out of the city without telling you? I live by Hikarigoaka. There's an apartment complex down the road from there, if you head towards where we lived as kids. It's a huge black building, the only one like it nearby. I'm in apartment 3C. I'll call down to the doorman to let you in. About how far away are you?"

I looked around. I hadn't really been paying attention to where I was going, I had just been driving. It seemed I had autopiloted to Odaiba and wasn't far from Hikarigoaka.

"I'm probably about five minutes away. I'll see you then?"

"Sure thing. You and I are going to talk when you get here though. Don't think you're just going to bed without telling me exactly what's going on," Tai said, a stern quality entering his voice. I sighed. I had a feeling this was going to happen, even if I had hoped differently.

"Yeah, Tai. I know. I'll see you in a few."

Ten minutes later, Tai had me ushered into his apartment and I was sitting down on his couch with a mug of tea in hand.

"I see you still can't pick up after yourself, eh, Tai?" I said, smiling. There was some tension in the air and I was hoping to diffuse it.

"Hey, I'm not that bad anymore! I know the place isn't clean, but I'm a busy man now too," he said indignantly. I did had to give him some credit, the place was mostly clean. There were only a few dirty dishes in the sink and the place needed to be picked up some, but that was nothing compared to the young Taichi. Still, it was nothing that I could do in my house with Airi.

"True enough. You could still use some cleaning done though. I've become the queen of cleaning since the little whirlwind was born. If I didn't keep things clean, she'd have killed herself already. I can't believe that she's made it this long without hurting herself. She's always into something," I said, suddenly missing my daughter. Even though I knew she was asleep, it just wasn't the same when I couldn't walk in and check on her.

"I'm sure. I see you've got another one on the way too. How far along are you?" he asked, laying a hand on my protruding stomach.

"Five months. I'm supposed to find out if I'm having a boy or a girl next week. I'm hoping for a boy. I've already got a little girl."

"It's a bad time for you and Matt to be fighting then, eh? Is there anything I can do to help?" I smiled. Tai had always had my best interests at heart.

"No. This wasn't the first night. We've been sleeping in separate bedrooms a lot recently it's been so bad. I told him I wanted a divorce. He was never what I wanted anyways." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I realized what I had just said and blushed crimson.

"What do you mean he was never what you wanted? Why did you marry him if he wasn't what you wanted?" Taichi said, confused as to what kind of person I had become.

"I-it wasn't my- I didn't get to-" I stuttered for a moment before the whole story came rushing out, sans the part about the cookies originally being for Taichi. There was no reason to dredge up that part of the past.

"I guess they never bothered to tell Yamato, although I know my okaasan wasn't lying. Natsuko pulled me aside one time and thanked me for choosing to be in the miai with Yamato and not making them go through the process of trying to find some other woman that none of them even know. I just figured they'd told Yamato. He was never a particularly loving boyfriend, not like I saw with Takeru and Hikari or Ken and Miyako or even Mimi and Koushiro! I thought he was keeping up appearances, just like I was. I feel like a terrible bitch now, Tai, and I have no idea what to do."

Tai said nothing, gathering me up into his arms and holding me tight instead. The gesture made all of my pent up emotions burst forth and I began to cry them out, harsh choking sobs. Tai just sat there and held me close, waiting for the tide to pass.

After a while my breathing slowed and my tears dried up. When it was apparent that I was all dried up, Tai finally spoke.

"I can tell you exactly what you're going to do. First you're going to go to bed and get a good night's sleep. When you get up in the morning, you're going to wake me up and I'm going to get the crib I used for the twins put together. We're going to go pick up Airi and her and I are going to drop you off at a lawyer while we come back here and play. From there, you're just going to live your life the best way you know how, ok? You're going to take care of your kids and yourself and let everything else work it's way out."

"I can't put you out like that, Tai. I can afford my own place. It's not like I don't have a successful business. Airi and I will be fine in our own place."

Tai shook his head. "I'm not going to let you do that. You've never lived alone before. I'm not going to let you live alone with an eighteen month old while pregnant and going through a divorce. I don't spend a whole lot of time here during the day anyways. I'm home every night, but I'm in meetings almost all day. It's a lot of work being a diplomat. I always feel like I'm spending to much to be here so little anyways. I'd feel like I was getting more for my money if you lived here too."

I scowled, but not out of anger, only because he was making too much sense. It would be a lot easier if I had Tai to help with Airi, not to mention that Tai was quite serious about not letting me live anywhere but with him. I had a lot on my plate now and a little extra help would do me a lot of good.

"Fine, but I'm paying for half of everything. I'm not going to hear an argument against it either. I've got more than enough money to pay my share, not to mention all of the baby proofing we're going to have to do around here. Your house is not ready for a child, Tai."

The bushy haired man laughed. "It's a lot more child proof than you'd think, Sora. I watch the twins all of the time when I'm home. It take about fifteen minutes to fix all of the issues and another ten to pick it up. This place will be baby proof before you know it."

I rolled my eyes. Living with Tai was going to be interesting to say the least.

A/n: Woo! Quick update! Anyways, not really anything else to say. Enjoy.

Crazy with Happiness- Woot! No more Sorato. You barely got your review in. I was typing these up as I got it. And then I couldn't even get it up till this morning.

DigiYo- I'm quite happy it's all over too. Now we just have to get to the Taiora! Hopefully I can get all of this up soon and get back to Unexpected Encounters too.

Odinson83- I feel bad for Matt. He didn't do anything wrong really. He'll survive though. Nothing to be done about it.

Supershooter- When you get together when you're fourteen, it's easy to be together that long. I hope I can find someone to be with even longer than that. I've got a pretty good one right now too, so we'll see.

Vigatus- Sora's mom definitely didn't make the whole thing up. I couldn't do that. As wrong as it was to put Sora into an arranged marriage, it's even worse to lie about doing that. I'm pretty sure I'd be arrested for assault if my mom did that to me (she wouldn't, but still). Matt's reaction is next chapter though, so you're going to have to wait. ;)

TaIoRaFoReVeR523- Definitely necessary. I'm happy to have all of the Sorato out of the way too. I feel bad for Matt, but not that bad.

Bigby the Big Bad Wolf- Don't worry, Sora's mom will get her's. I'm pretty sure that having to come home to an empty house every night should be more than enough for Matt though. He's losing his whole family through this.

KoumiLoccness- I know. Seems like more people are liking the strange pairings than the 'regular' ones. Haven't seen many posts for a lot of them. Makes me sad.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Digimon, unfortunately.

"Takenouchi Sora! I thought I told you to wake me up when you got up. I didn't want you to work on everything without me," Tai said, looking quite annoyed and disheveled. He had obviously just rolled out of bed and seen the time. It was already ten and I had almost the whole apartment spotless.

"Sorry, Tai. I couldn't sleep. I've been up cleaning since six. I figured it was your day off and you could use the sleep," I said sheepishly. I didn't feel like I could be so mean as to deprive him of sleep when he was such a busy man.

"Day off? What made you think that? I called in and told them I had a family emergency," he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He slugged back the bitter liquid, making a face as he did so. "That stuff is awful, but damn if it doesn't do the trick. Would you like a cup?"

I shook my head, placing a hand on my stomach while I looked at the floor.

"I forgot you were pregnant. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You should have gone to work, Tai. I can take care of these things on my own and you have a very important job," I said, interrupting his apology.

"Nonsense. You're my best friend. I have to help you out. You're almost family anyways. You almost lived with us when we were kids and all, my family basically adopted you in. 'Kaasan and Kar would have castrated me if I didn't help anyways."

Guilt gnawed at my stomach. I knew my family didn't feel the same. The Yagami's had always treated me better than the Takenouchi's treated him.

"Let me get some more of this choked down and I'll start getting that old crib put up. Great job you've done on the house by the way, I really like it. It rarely looks this good."

"I've gotten pretty good at cleaning. Babies do that to you. If you don't find it, they will. Seeing as I'll be living here, I figure I can keep the place clean. I imagine Airi will be making most of them anyways," I said, smiling. Matt rarely thanked me for doing anything on the house. Even though my job was incredibly taxing too, I was at home. It was expected of me.

"Heh, we'll see. How about I try and keep you thinking that?" Tai said, grinning devilishly.

"We better keep me think that, Yagami, or I'll..." I smacked the back of my left hand against my right hand, leaving the mock-threat unspoken.

Tai tried to act very serious about the whole deal, but could only succeed for about thirty seconds before keeling over in laughter. I didn't hold out much longer before joining him on the floor.

When our laughter finally died down I let out a contented sigh. I was happy.

Two hours later and we were on our way over to pick up Airi. The crib was put up with minimal swearing and the house was ready for the eighteen month old to come with us.

"Are you ready for this, Sora? Things could get ugly. I'm not going to let it get too bad, but I can only do so much," Tai said, his brow furrowed. He was none to excited about having to run this errand, but it was necessary.

"He doesn't like to make a scene with other people there. He might not consider you to be a part of 'other people' though. You are a chosen child and you've gotten into it pretty badly with him. Still, I think he's going to behave himself. He's got a TV show to consider. He can't go about ruining his reputation."

"He turned into quite the superstar, didn't he? Seems more like he cares more about his social standing than his family."

I shrugged. "Our marriage was over before it began. The more I drifted away, the more involved he got involved in work and his personal image. It's all he has now. He doesn't have a wife and it's not like his kids will be living with him. He needs something to get him through."

"After how much of a douche he's been lately, he doesn't deserve it. He deserves a swift kick in the ass."

"Don't blame it all on Matt, Tai. I had my own hand in it. To say that I was irritable most days would be an understatement. Matt may have been at fault yesterday, but there were days that I would jump in his ass for being home five minutes late. There were just as many times that I overreacted."

"Sorry, but that doesn't give him the right to be a dick either. Two wrongs don't make a right," Tai said, pulling up in front of Matt's house and swiping my key card to get inside the gate.

I fell silent as we drove in, my stomach becoming more and more upset the closer we got. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. The worst Yamato could do was yell and refuse to give me Airi, in which case I would call my lawyer to make him give her to me. She would be well taken care of with Matt, but she expected me to be with her. Otousan was only going to cut it for a few hours.

The car jarred to a stop and Tai looked over at me,

"Are you sure you're ok, Sora? You're really pale," Tai asked, concern written all across his face. I smiled at him, trying to assuage his worry.

"I'll be ok. I'm just a little nervous. Let's go get my daughter." I scrambled out of the door, letting my temporary courage take me to the front door and ring the bell before it evaporated, which it did as soon as I heard the bell.  
>Luckily, it didn't seem I had to wait long as the door seemed to open immediately and abruptly.<p>

"Sora! I've been waiting for you to get here. I wanted to- Taichi?" Matt started out talking so fast that I could barely understand, but stopped when he saw Tai, taking a step back.

"Hey Matt," I said nervously. "Tai gave me a place to stay last night and wanted to make sure everything was ok today."

"Oh, uh, ok. Why don't you guys come in? Airi has been asking for you, Sora. She pitched an unGodly fit when she woke up this morning and you weren't here," Matt said, obviously still surprised that I hadn't come alone.

"I'd like to see the squirt too. I haven't seen her since right after she was born. I need to be getting reacquainted with her. Come on, Sor," Tai said, verbally prodding me along. He had to have noticed the awkwardness that was emanating off of Yamato and I, but he was bound and determined to ignore it and press on. It was so Taichi that it calmed me down.

We turned into the living room to see Airi playing on the floor with some of her stuffed animals. It only took her a moment to realize people were there and look over at us.

"Kasa! Kasa!" she squealed, getting up and tottering towards me. I bent down, wrapping the young girl up in my arms tightly.

"Hi baby. 'Kaasan missed you too," I said, carefully releasing the child when she started to squirm. When released she went to Taichi, looking at him curiously.

"Well hi there, squirt. Haven't seen you in ages. Looks like you've got a head full of blonde hair now," Tai said, getting down to her level and ruffling her hair. The toddler giggled, grabbing at Taichi's hand. "Now that we have the formalities out of the way, let's go play. 'Kaasan and 'Tousan need to talk." And just like that, they were gone. Little Airi pulled Tai down the hall and into her bedroom, no doubt showing him every toy she owned.

"Hold on," Matt said, reaching for Airi. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Matt. It's Tai. He'll take good care of her. He's doing us a favor. What did you want to tell me earlier?" Matt sighed, settling into a chair with his head in his hands.

"I wanted to apologize. I said some pretty harsh things last night. I called my parents like you asked. It turns out that you were right. You were forced into marriage with me. It was wrong, and if I'd known I wouldn't have allowed it. You care a lot more about family honor than I do. I don't want to fight any more. I'm hoping we can just split everything up. Is that ok? Can we just sit down and hammer this out and have it over with? I don't want to keep you where you're not happy any more than you want to stay. I want us to stay friends and end this civil." At his words, it felt like some one had taken the weight of the worlds off my shoulder.

"I'd really like that, Matt."

A/n: This took entirely too long to get up. Blame school. I've been slammed since Spring Quarter and am still in class for another three weeks. Anyways, it's up now. There have been some changes to FF since I was on, so I feel I should give you a head's up on what is going to happen if I get banned for content. I have a livejournal. My user name is Dephs. I'm working on getting all of my stories on there, but nothing has been done yet. I have a feeling it is only a matter of time before someone bans me so I'm decided to take a preemptive strike. This, Consanguinity and Unexpected Encounters will continue though. If you want to continue reading, but don't want to get an account and want to get updates, pm me your email and I'll make sure you get them. I've never used livejournal, but I have high hopes, so we'll see.

Also, I need to really thank Odinson83! He's helping me edit something I'm trying to get onto the Kindle and Nook. For this he's getting 100 points! Thanks a bundle, I really appreciate it! Also, because of the wait, everyone who reviewed last chapter gets 5 points (I'm feeling really generous today). Enjoy!

Reviews!

Odinson83- She never told him. She can only blow apart his world so much in one night. Matt's a lot better of a person in this fic than in UE, but still. I would be fairly upset if I found all of this out and thought that my wife was going to go and live with the guy she had really wanted to be with. Also, enjoy all those points and let me know what you want written. ;)

TaioRaFoReVeR523- It was a little short, but it's better that be short than drag. Things will definitely be interesting soon, especially with the other munchkin being born and everything soon. I was hoping to do bi-weekly updates, but then I started Spring Quarter and I was too slammed to update anything. I should be able to update a bit more now though.

KoumiLoccness- Definitely sick of the beef. It goes in other coupling's too and in some I like more than one. I like both Ken- and Daiyako, so I support both and I don't care what others think, like you with Taiora and Sorato. :)

Supershooter- I agree. They just seem so well matched. I love it. They're supposed to be together.

Digi Yo- It'll take a bit of time, I mean Sora is getting a divorce, even if it is because she never loved her husband. It's still stressful. They'll eventually realize it though.

Vigatus- The twins are Tk and Kari's kids. I think Tai would die if he had twins with his job. I know I would.

Morales8- Sorry this took so long! School has to take precedence, unfortunately.

Crazy With Happiness- More it is! And hopefully I get another one up soon too.

TaioraWarrior- Although not written by Toei, it can't really be argued with what we're given. It never actually said that Matt and Sora were married. I liked the quick progression and it was really necessary for this story. As far as how Tai and Sora are going to do living with the kids, that should be fun. Although, Tai is gone almost as much as Matt.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Digimon, unfortunately.

"If you would just sign on these last few lines, we'll finish this up," the woman said, pushing papers in front of Matt and I. We were getting all of the paperwork done for the divorce. After today, I would legally be Takenouchi Sora again.

I looked down at the paper and squirmed in pain, but not from the act of getting this all filled out. I was in labor and I knew it. I had neglected to say anything to Matt or Tai about it though, not wanting them to worry about it and feeling the need to get this over with. I wanted to be divorced before the baby came and if this was the only way to do it, then so be it. I signed the paper as soon as the pain lessened, knowing I didn't have a whole lot of time to play around with. Matt looked over at me, concerned.

"Are you ok, Sora? You've been acting funny," he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine," I growled, standing up as quickly as my body would allow. Matt bolted and grabbed me by the arm, helping me. I glared at him, but turned to the woman after only a moment. "Are we done here?"

"Yes ma'am." I turned, wobbling out the door and down the hall towards where Taichi was waiting. Matt followed, not convinced by my earlier words.

"Are you sure you're fine, Sora? You never act this way unless somethings wrong."

"Can we not talk about this in here please?" I hissed, annoyed at Matt for being so over bearing. He shruuged, but continued following me straight through the lobby and out the door.

"Oi, Ishida! What's wrong with Sora?" Tai yelled as we walked past, scrambling to put down his magazine and get up to follow us. I wasn't moving fast, but I was definitely moving faster than I should have been able to.

"No clue. All she said was that she didn't want to talk about it here," he said as he held the door for Tai. I ignored all of that though, instead focusing on what was in front of me, or more accurately, who.

"So you actually went through with it, did you? Went through with disgracing your family?" my okaasan said, steam all but coming out of her ears.

"Maybe I disgraced you, but I did what was best for my family. Airi and Hiroto deserve to grow up in a setting where their parents are happy and not screaming at each other, even if it means they aren't together."

She turned on Matt. "And you, what about you?"

He shrugged. "I'm not disgracing anyone. God knows my family doesn't have a whole lot of honor. My parents got divorced too."

Okaasan blushed, despising that turning on Matt probably wasn't the best idea. Instead she started in on me again.

"You're goal in life is just to make me suffer, isn't it?" My anger flared, red and hot as another contraction hit. I channeled all my pain and anger into one channel and focused it on the woman in front of me, stepping forward and into her space.

"I make you suffer? Really? I forced you into a marriage with someone you didn't love? I made you spend years with him? Made you have sex with him, even though you did everything you could to put it off? And that doesn't even go into what you did to Matt. I'm not the one that makes others suffer. To find that woman you need to look in the damn mirror."

"I made sure you had a future. You don't appreciate it though. No, instead you're hell bent on living in sin and shacking up with Taichi. Those cookie were supposed to go-" That was when it happened. I heard a pop and suddenly we were all three standing in a puddle.

"Fuck!" I yelled, wobbling my way out of the fluid. Everyone else just stared for a moment until Tai finally broke the silence.

"What in the hell was that?" he said, doing his best to remove himself from the liquid. This brought Matt to his senses.

"You're in labor?" he asked, eyes narrowing. He was obviously displeased with this revelation.

"Yes, I fucking am. Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get my ass to the hospital so I can give birth there?" I barely had the words out of my mouth before Tai had scooped me up and begun sprinting towards his car. I thought about arguing for a second, but decided against it. I enjoyed being in his arms a little too much.

"Tai, you get back here with my ex-wife and kid!" Matt yelled and I sighed. This was going to be an interesting experience.

It had taken hours, but I had finally given birth to Hiroto. The boy was asleep now and being watched over by the two men. They had been good through this whole thing with one of them on each side of the bed and holding my hands as the little bastard made his way into the world. They had also both dispatched of my okaasan after she had followed us to the hospital, no easy task.

From where I sat, all I could see was a shock of vibrant red hair and I smiled, happy to have passed on that trait after it had skipped Airi. Matt was doting over his newborn son, stroking his hair and holding his tiny hand. Matt was a good otousan and adored his children. Part of me regretted not being able to stay with him, but I knew it was for the best.

Matt then did something that I didn't expect. He gave Hiroto a kiss and handed him off to Tai. Tai looked as surprised as I felt, but relaxed, easliy taking to the baby. He looked down at him in wonder, giant goofy grin on his face, almost as if it were his child that he got to hold for the first time. In a way, it was the truth. At least for the near future. Tai helped a lot with Airi when he was home, even though I swore he didn't need to and I knew he would do the same with Hiroto. He loved kids.

I took one last look at my three boys and smiled before laying back and falling asleep.

A/n: Over halfway done now! Good to be at that point. Not much else to be said this chapter.

Reviews!

Koumi-Locc- Although I don't normally ship it, I can definitely see Ioryako. I just like Daiyako too much.

Digi Yo- Happy I was finally able to. School was killer.

TaioraWarrior- Basically, Sora is forced to marry Matt through an arranged marriage even though she likes Tai. She plays the game for long enough to have a daughter and get pregnant again. They're having a fight and she wants a divorce so she walks out and goes and lives with Tai. Basic plot ids basically just getting to the fifteen years later with a way that Tai and Sora are together because it doesn't actually say Matt and Sora were married, but they obviously have kids. I wanted a good Matt in this fic, seeing as I made him such a douche in UE.

Supershooter- Yeah, I think I would be understanding too. I mean, I'd be upset, but I couldn't blame my husband either.

TaIoRaFoReVeR523- Not dead, just in college. I did update more quickly this time though and have built up a slight buffer. I'm hoping to finish this soon. Tai and Sora will be taking care of the kids. Matt's gone to much for that. Matt's role is now minor (but not non-existant) from here on out. It's still mostly a focus on Sora though. Hope this update was soon enough!

Vigatus- I think I would kill them. I would be so mad if my parents did this to me. Matt is definitely rational in his despond with Sora though. She's a victim too.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Digimon, unfortunately.

"Glad there gone for the night?" Tai asked, grinning. He already knew the answer, but had to ask anyways.

"Dear Jesus, yes. You know I love those kids to death, but they're a lot of work." It had been ten months since Hiroto was born and he was up trying to chase his sister already and she was teaching him to do all sorts terrible things. If they didn't grow out of this then I was going to be in trouble, not to mention that Agumon and Biyomon may never move back in.

"Good because I've got a surprise for you." Tai disappeared behind the couch and pulled out a box of pizza, bottle of sake and copy of Halo. I grinned.

"Game on?" I asked.

"Loser takes a shot?"

"Of course."

I had no idea how long it had been since we had started drinking, but I did know that at some point we got too terrible to keep playing at just took shots until the bottles was empty. Now we were just sitting on the couch talking and laughing. Tai turned serious for a moment though, knocking me off kilter, especially with my swimming head.

"Sora, what your 'kaasan was saying right before you had Hiroto, were those cookies that night for me?"

I thought about what Tai asked, not completely trusting myself to speak. I knew the answer, but I felt like I wasn't supposed to tell him for some reason. My mind was grasping for it, but it was just out of reach. It was frustrating and without a reason, I decided just to tell him.

"Of course. They sure as hell weren't for Matt and who else would they have been for. If 'kaasan hadn't caught me on the way out, they would have been yours. Sometimes I regret making those cookies. Maybe I would have had a chance."

Tai sat back back, quiet. I began to wonder if I had just made an ass of myself, but then something amazing happened. Tai leaned over, placing his lips on mine. I sighed at the feeling, enjoying his musky scent. My lips moved in sync with his and it only took moments for my hormones to take charge and run my tongue against his his lips. He obliged, opening his mouth and meeting my tongue with his own. I drew him closer, surprised that Ithaca taken us so long to do this. Although Matt had been good at kissing and such, there was never the spark that I felt with Tai.

I moved closer to him, ending up almost in his lap so I could run my hands up his shirt, feeling his finely chiseled chest against my hands, the soft skin in stark contrast to the hard muscles.

Tai grabbed me hoisting me up under my legs and moving me towards the bedroom, deciding it was time to continue in there.

I woke up to my head throbbing in pain and wondered why in the hell I had drank so much the night before. Drinking had been a major part of my late teens and early twenties so I was used to hangovers, but they still sucked.

I opened my eyes slowly, surprised to find how little light there was in my room. My eyes slowly adjusted and I realized that I wasn't in my room at all, but in Tai's room. The memories began coming back and I groaned. Kicking myself mentally over my drunken sexcapades. Still, it wouldn't help me to lay in hex all day and avoid Tai and I really needed some tylenol and water. I sat up, noticing that both were sitting on the bedside table with a note, which I grabbed, hoping for an idea on what Tai thought about last night.

_S._  
><em>I got called into work on an emergency trip. Hope your hangover passes quick.<em>  
><em>T.<em>

Fuck.

A/n: Well, this should be interesting. Thanks for the great reviews guys. Not much else.

Dephs

Reviews!

Vigatus- You're welcome.

Ang91- Always good to have a new fan. Hope you continue to enjoy.

TaioraWarrior- It was a fun chapter to write. Glad you enjoyed.

Supershooter- It probably wasn't the best time for the labor, but it got them out of a tight spot, that's for sure. They may have had a huge problem with Sora's mom otherwise.

Digi Yo- I made Matt horrible in Unexpected Encounters and felt so bad that I had to make him ok again. It was not easy. I really like Matt and don't always want him to be the bad guy, he's just an easy scapegoat a lot of the time with the Sorato ending to Season 2. It's not really Matt's fault Toei did that. Sora's mom was tons of fun to write too.

Koumi-Locc- I should have updated sooner, but had life get in the way. hopefully it'll be up quicker next time. I almost never see Ioryako. Although I prefer Daiyako, I still like Ioryako. It's a pretty compatible pairing. THey work for completely different reasons than Dai/Miyako.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't currently own Digimon. I'm working on it, but I don't currently.

"Thank you so much for taking the kids this week, Matt. They've been so difficult recently and I've been alone, so getting any work done has been almost impossible."

"Oh yeah, I heard that there was something major going on there with humans and Digimon. I guess it's Tai's job to take care of that now isn't it? Do you know what happened?"

I shrugged. "I heard something about some Digimon getting deleted. I haven't heard from Tai since it happened. He had been gone when I woke up and all he said was that he had to work. It's been almost three weeks."

"Well, I hope he's home soon. I've got plans with my parents, Takeru and Kari."

"Yeah, I need to go get some work done anyways." I gave Matt a hug goodbye, then did the same for the children before getting into my car and driving off.

I didn't have Matt take the kids just because I wanted to get work done. Although that was a major factor, I had a few more things on my mind. For one thing, Agumon had told Biyomon that Tai would be home in a few days. I was worried about that confrontation, but not near as much as the other thing I was worried about. I had a good idea that I was pregnant. At child number three I knew the earliest symptoms and there was the fact that I was two weeks late. I had spoken to Jyou and he was going to take a blood sample for me.

I found a place to park and hurried inside, going straight to Jyou's office. This wasn't a regular visit, but rather just him doing something special for me on his lunch. He knew that I wasn't openly with someone and that it was important I know more quickly than he could them in.

I knocked on the door tentatively, hoping he hadn't gotten busy or forgotten. I let out a sigh of relief when the door opened and Joyous stood there, chewing. He swallowed quickly and smiled at me.

"Sora, come in. How are you doing?" he asked, sincere. I walked in, sitting in the closest chair, noticing the equipment necessary next to the chair. My stomach turned. I was nervous.

"As good as can be expected with a possible unplanned pregnancy."

Jyou nodded. "So who's the possible lucky man? Anyone I know?"

I squirmed uncomfortably, but knew that there was a possibility that he, along with everyone else, was going to find out anyways. "Taichi. He doesn't even know that I might be pregnant. I haven't seen him since we slept together. Do you happen to know when he'll be back?"

"No idea. I haven't seen him. I've been working on Server, while the embassy is on File Island. Wish I could help," he said, looking sincere.

I stuck my arm out, wishing I knew more. Hopefully Biyomon would know something when I got home. If not, I'd at least be able to talk to her. I would have to explain some things, as was oft the case with human relationships, but it was worth it to be able to have such a close friend.

Jyou tied the tourniquet, then pressed my arm, looking for a good vein. I felt a sharp pinch and Jyou untied the tourniquet, allowing the blood was flowing freely. I had a question I need to ask.

"How long will it take for the results?" I asked. I didn't want to leave until I knew.

"Should only be an hour or so. Not long." He said as he removed the vial and bandaged my arm. "Take this down and they'll call when it's done. Take care of yourself, Sora. Let me know how it turns out."

I thanked Jyou and scurried off to the lab, turning it in and heading to the cafeteria. I was hungry and there wasn't anything else to do until they called me.

I grabbed some food and sat down, picking at it. It was delicious and I was hungry, but it was hard to concentrate when I had such a major, possibly life changing, test being run.

My phone rang as I was throwing out my trash and I jumped, then grabbed for my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Takenouchi-san?" a man's voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, are you calling with the results of my test?"

"Your results are positive. You should make a appointment with your OBGYN in the next week."

"Thank you," I squeaked out before hanging up. I took a deep breath. To say I was scared would be an understatement. Still, what was to be done? I sat back down, placing my head in my hands before I started sobbing.

How had I gotten myself into this mess? I managed to have one one-night stand and got knocked up. I didn't even know how Tai felt about me. I wasn't worried about Tai's ability to raise this child either. He was amazing Airi and Hiroto. I was worried about how he would feel about me. We had been friends for a long time, but Tai had a great sense of honor and I didn't want him to stay with me because of it. I may have always loved him and he may have felt the same at one point, but who knew about now? And what if Tai didn't want to have a child? That was a possibility. He had a busy job and might not be ready for a kid. Would I keep the baby anyways?

As if my life wasn't complicated enough.

A/n: I'm going to make this short. School and my personal life have been whipping my ass. Finally got a chapter up and am hopeful about the next one being up soon. Also, finally fulfilling the last thing to make it canon. :D

Reviews!

Supershooter- Between the alcohol and time that had passed and the other things on his mind, he just didn't have a strong reaction. I've been known to do that too.

Guest- Tada!

Vigatus- Oh God no. This is canon. Just one. :)

Digit Yo- And now they have to open up faster!

TaioraWarrior- Beating around the bush would be tiresome. I like just wailing on things personally. Regardless, there's so much more for them to have to talk about now. Sora just can't catch a break.

Koumi-Locc- My only problem with Ioryako is it seemed like she took it a step past friend zoning him and little brother zoned him. She is four years older than him and treats him like a little brother as much as she does a love interest. It's a really close call.

Ang91- I prefer realistic. When I read, I'm not looking for a fairy tale. That never happens. If it's not hard, it's not worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

After my twenty minute cry and near panic attack at the hospital, I felt much better. Not good enough to make what was happening better, but good enough to pull myself together and get home. It was going to be a rough few days until Tai got back, but at least I didn't have the kids. I would get the house clean, flget some work done and relax a liilttle bit while waiting. It would be good for my mental health.

I unlocked the door to the apartment and walked in, laying my keys on the counter and grabbing a water from the fridge.

"Hey Sor, you home?" I froze. I hadn't expected Tai to be home today. Biyomon said that they thought it would be soon, but she had been very clear in the fact that it would probably be Sunday. I was supposed to have at least two days.

I closed the door and turned around to be a very sleepy Tai standing behind me. He smiled, then wrapped his arms around me. He released me after only a minute.

"Good to finally see you again. I was hoping to see the kids too, but I'm guessing they're at Matt's?" he asked, still smiling. I felt terrible that I was going to have to wipe it clean off.

"Yeah. Tai, we need to talk. Where's Agumon?"

"He's in the Digital World. Biyomon said she needed him for something. Listen Sora, if this is about the other night, if it's a one time deal, I understand. You just got out of a marriage and I'm gone a lot. We were drunk and everything too."

"Tai, we've got a bigger problem. Sit down, we really need to talk."

He looked at me confused, but interested. I sat down across from him.

"We didn't use a condom. I'm not on the pill. I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Tai was wide eyed and in shock. I couldn't blame him. I had been pretty surprised myself. I had assumed that Tai had just gotten rid of it. I had only realized it was a problem when my period hadn't started. "Are you sure?"

"Jyou did the blood work this morning. That's where I was. I don't know what to do."

Tai sat there for a moment, processing what exactly was going on. After a few minutes he broke into a wide grin.

"This is great! I'm going to be a father! What do you think, Sora? A girl or a boy? I'm thinking boy, but it might be fun to have a girl too, as long as she's not too girly. We'd never figure out how to deal with her. God, we're going to have to get married too. Kaasan will kill me if I don't, not to mention the press-" Tai stopped, realizing that I was nearly as elated as he was. "What's wrong, Sora? Why aren't you excited?"

"I- we can't get married, Tai. I'm not going to marry you just because I got pregnant. I'm not getting married out of honor again. I want to both parties to be in love this time."

Tai reeled back as if he were smacked. I cringed. I hadn't meant to be so harsh. I didn't want Tai to be on the wrong end of a fake relationship like I was. I had no problem changing the dynamics of our relationship. All it would mean is sleeping in the same room and having sex, but if we got married, Tai would feel honorbound to staay with me through thick and thin.

"It really didn't mean anything to you? Just a one night stand and a child to prove it? Nothing else?" The hurt on his face was tangible. I suddenly wondered if it had meant something to him. I had thought he was just drunk, but maybe there was something more.

"No. I," I paused, unsure if I should say what I had started, but decided to carry on. "I love you, Tai. I just don't want you to do this and it be a mistake. I know you. You'd feel bound to honor your agreement. I don't want that for you."

"Sora, you know I never gave up that crush on you, right? Ever since we were like six, I've had feelings for you. Everytime you and Matt made a move forward in your relationship, I was devastated. When you called me to tell me you needed a place to stay, I wanted you here, safe, especially when you told me about the divorce. I'm not going to lie, I was hoping for more. I was never going to persue it, but I did hope. When I woke up next to you in bed, I thought I was dreaming. I was terrified that I'd fucked up, especially when I had all that time in meetings to think. I want to marry you, Sora. If you want, I'll even agree to divorce you if I'm not happy and with how things are. I'll do whatever it takes to get you to agree. Because I love you, Takenouchi Sora."

I was taken aback by his words. I hadn't expected that. I had never had this type of passion thrown at me before. I'd never had the chance to. I didn't have the words in my vocabulary to response, so I decided to show him instead.

I grabbed him, pulling him to me and pressing my lips to his. It only took seconds to devolve, our tongues crashing together. We paused after a moment, gasping for air.

"Is that a yes?" Tai asked, panting

"What the hell do you think?" I said before throwing him on the couch and crawling on top of him.

A/n: Sorry for the wait, but I got it up in time for 22nd birthday, which is tomorrow. I've been a little busy with NaNoWriMo (which I beat), my boyfriend's 19 year old cousin passing away and then the start of my last semester of community college. I've been pretty busy. Hopefully I'll update more, but I've got 17 hours this semester, so we'll see.

Also, it seems as though Sora isn't the only one who's pregnant. In October, I'll be a proud mama to a little screaming poo monster. I'm very excited.

Anywho, reviews.

TaIoRaFoReVeR523- This would be number 3, as per canon. :) Definitely Taiora from here on out and it should be fun.

Vigatus- Twins would have been hilarious. Alas, no twins. Maybe some story, a long time from now.

Digi Yo- Seems as though Tai will only be having trouble from Sora's sex drive. Haha. They do have some time to make up for. Tai took it better than Sora did honestly.

Ang91- Matt's feelings are next chapter. They do have to get the kiddies after all.

TaioraWarrior- Yeah, Sora's mom probably should have just let nature take it's course. And I can't imagine Tai not sticking around for any kid of his. He's got wat too much honor to just take off. Nit that it matters here of course. He loved Sora anyways.

Bigby the Big BadWolf- I tend to go with realistic as well as happy. I don't like my characters to be miserable most times, but I also don't do the whole happily ever after thing either.

Koumi-Locc- You're right. I still think that's a bit of an age difference. I've had no luck dating younger boys and I've only gone a year lower. Never gone 3 years older though either. I can see it happening, its just not one of my favorites.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Digimon

When Tai and I pulled up, Matt was outside with the kids. He was chasing Airi while Hiroto was watching from his porch swing. I smiled for a moment, but it faded quickly. We had decided to that Matt needed to be the first one to know and I wasn't sure how he was going to take it. There had been rumors of him dating someone, but nothing concrete. This was also going to be a little more than just dating.

I looked down at the ring on my finger. It was just a simple ring with a few diamonds on it. Tai had wanted to spend a fortune on one, but I had talked him into something cheaper and less showy. I was mostly surprised that we had made it out to get rings. Rabbits weren't as busy as we had been.

We parked and got out, prompting Matt to come jogging towards us. Airi followed, while Hiroto squalled for me even though I was only five feet away.

"Her guys, how's it going? Good to see you're back, Tai. The kids have been asking for you," Matt said, unbuckling Hiroto while I scooped up Airi.

"Not bad. Uh, is someone here who can pack up the kids? We wanted to talk to you," I said. I was actually more nervous to tell Matt than I had been to tell Tai. Matt had been so good with everything and I didn't want that to change.

"Yeah, just let me go get someone. I'll be back in a second." Matt took Airi and Hiroto inside, leaving Tai and I in silence. The brunette squeezed my hand, trying to make me feel better. It didn't help any, but it was nice to have him there.

Matt returned a few minutes later sans children. "So what's up? I'm assuming that this has something to do with those new rings you're wearing?"

I squirmed uncomfortably. I hadn't expected Matt to notice the rings.

"It does. We're getting married, Matt. We wanted you to be the first to know," Tai said. The word were odd coming out of his mouth. Too serious.

"Well, congrats you guys! I'm happy for you and wish you the best I wish you guys had told me you were together, but I can't think of a better man to be step-father to my kids."

"We weren't," I said, feeling the need to come clean. I had lied to everyone about my last marriage and it wasn't going to happen again.

"You weren't what? Together?"

"Yeah. We couldn't tell you we were together because we weren't. Not until Friday."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sora? You're getting married and weren't even dating?"

I sighed. I was going about this all wrong.

"Listen, when you had the kids a few weeks ago, we got really drunk. One thing led to another and now I'm pregnant. Tai and I can make this work though. We love each other and we've been living together for over a year. It'll all be ok," I said. I looked at Tai and smiled and he smiled back, wiping away all worry that this might not work.

"Well, if anyone can make that work it's the two of you. Honestly, I was surprised when you two didn't get together. The fact is, even though I liked you a lot, Sora, I always expected you to go to Tai. When you showed up at my place, I thought you were mistaken. Now that I know what happened, I know that it was all some elaborate farce that we were both sucked into. Still, that feeling fourteen year old me had. Indescribable. Tai, I hope you feel the same and will treat her to the best of your ability."

Tai nodded. "Of course. I've waited almost sixteen years for this. I'm not going to screw it up now."

"Go and get married then! And lighten up some, Christ. I'm supposed to be the gloomy one.

A/n: We'll, this took longer to post than expected. Things hit a little hectic with being pregnant and then I forgot I hadn't finished this. It's her now though and hopefully I can get in some more writing, but it's hard to say with a four month old little girl. I hope you enjoyed the update. I'm going to try and have some more in the near future.

Reviews!

Digi yo- I wanted May to be a better guy this time around. I'm the show he was a little hit headed, but a good guy, and I needed that after working on jerk Matt for so long in UE.

TaioraWarrior- Definitely! Shouldn't be too many more chapters now. I'm excited to have a finished multichapter Taiora.

Vigatus- Thank you!

Angelica- Thank you and thank you!

KoumiLoc- Hope you enjoyed this one too!

Happy Valentine's Day, guys!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

I placed my hand on my stomach, feeling my son kick me as hard as he could. I cringed, but it was a good sort of cringe. My son was healthy and strong and, if his kicks were anything to go by, he was going to be an amazing soccer player."Now Minoru, today is a big day for 'Kaasan and 'Tousan. We'd both really appreciate it if you would behave yourself. I understand not wanting to sit still, I really do. I also know you've got Tai's genes and that makes it even harder. Still, all I need is twenty minutes. Twenty! The better you behave, the sooner you get a treat and we both know how much you like sweets."The baby kicked again and I let out a groan. There was no way he was going to settle down long enough for me to not he in pain during this wedding. I didn't care too much, but it would have been nice for him to have been calm.A sharp rap at the door caught my attention. I had no idea who it could be. Everyone had already been in."Come in!" I called, still rubbing my stomach.Who walked through the door surprised me. I had invited her, but that didn't mean I had expected her to come, let alone visit me. I hoped she wasn't here to cause a scene."So, I see you really are pregnant.""Yes, seven months. Taichi's son. He's strong and healthy. Airi and Hiroto are excited.""Good. It's nice to see you taking the right steps. I don't approve of Taichi, but a woman should be married when she gives birth." The comment was a low blow about Hiroto, but it was also as close to a blessing as I was going to get, so I let it slide. "I hope this marriage lasts longer than the last."And with that, she was gone. I looked at the empty space where she stood, flabbergasted by what had just happened. I shrugged it off though. I didn't have time for the games. I had a wedding to appear in. I looked at the clock and realise that it was time to get going. I poked my head out of the door and saw Matt coming down the hall dressed in his finest."There you are! What the hell took you so long? We have to get out there!" I chided. Matt looked at me sheepishly."I ran into the queen bitch. We had to exchange words. You know, the standard."I grinned. It looked as though she hadn't gotten off nearly as easily as I had thought."So, are you ready to do this?" He asked, extending his arm. I looped mine through his."Of course. I really want to thank you for doing this. You didn't have to. I could have gone down alone. This isn't a requirement or anything." Matt shrugged."It's not your fault that your parents are being pricks about this whole thing. You were handed off to me, I figure that I can hand you off to Tai. Gets me into practice for Airi one day," he said, with a wink. I snorted at him."I thought you said that she couldn't get married until she was thirty.""Hey, thirty is one day. It's just no day soon."We had reached the rest of the procession and I was happy to see that everyone was there. The men were in black kimono's, while the women were in a deep purple, both of my own design. I had put all of my heart and soul into them, coming up with a beautiful beaded pattern. A similar design would be on sale the next year as part of my new line of comfortable formalware.Tai was already gone and most of the rest of them had at least started moving. I could feel the adrenaline starting to course through my veins as we got closer to time. I was suddenly terrified of going down the aisle."Hey, you ok?" Matt said, looking concerned."I'm scared," I whispered. "What if this isn't the right decision. I don't want to be the woman my family accuses me of being."Matt grabbed me by the shoulders, spinning me to him. "You will never be that woman. I wasn't the man for you. Tai is. It's not your fault that our parents decided that we were going to get married. We were the victims of a cruel plot. We can't listen to what they say. They're wrong. Our marriage proved that. Now you need to go out and live your life the way you always should have, and I have to do the same. And if you are wrong, then you're tied. You aren't any worse than they are."The words took the anxiety right out of me. I hadn't ever thought about it quite like that. I took a deep breath. "Let's go."We began our descent to where Tai and the rest of our bridal party waited. Mimi, Kari and Miyako waited on my side, while Takeru and Dai were on his. Matt was also the best man, leaving an empty spot next to him.There weren't many people in the crowd. Mostly Digimon and Tai's family, who were very supportive of us. We had decided we wanted a very small ceremony. Tai had suggested the Digital World, and I had agreed. We were near the lake, with it providing the backdrop. It was absolutely gorgeous. The kids had loved it too. They had never been to the Digital World and were excited when we came for a week with Tai. I had gotten to tell them all sorts of neat stories and they wanted their Digimon now. It seemed like all Airi ever talked about was going on her own adventures and Hiroto was almost impossible to get away from his Digimon toys. I could see them being led away now by a friend from work and was happy they could be here.We reached the front fairly quickly and I finally got my first real look at Tai. The kimono was perfect on him. I couldn't have possibly made it any better. Matt handed me over, then settled into his place next to Tai. The ceremony started, but I wasn't paying attention. I was more focused on Tai. He was smiling that cute boyish smile of his and I melted. The boy knew what he was doing and I couldn't believe that I had been so worried only a few minutes before. Matt was right, he hadn't been the man for me. Tai was."Takenouchi Sora, do you take Yagami Taichi to be your lawfully wedded husband?""I do.""Yagami Taichi, do you take Takenouchi Sora to be your lawfully wedded wife?""I do.""You may now kiss the bride."Tai grinned, the smile enveloping his whole face. I leaned forward as he did, meeting halfway and pressing his lips to mine. The passion between us exploded and the kiss quickly turned X-rated. We would have gotten even worse if we hadn't heard the crowd burst into cheers. We broke apart and Tai mouthed, "Later." I blushed. Definitely later.Author's notes: I applied officially for not getting this up. It's been done for a while and I just forgot to upload it. I hope you enjoyed.Reviews!NegaiKoumi- I like the new name. Thanks for the review!TaioraWarrior- Soon I'll have two finished. O_o It's pretty exciting though. Just means that I'll have something new to work on.DigiYo- I love Matt in this story. He's a great guy. Thanks for the review.


End file.
